Dangan Ronpa Another Path?
by VonJabey
Summary: A very different High School of Mutual Killing. All starting with a simple change of people met. NaegiXJunko, One Sided FukawaXTogami, AsahinaXOogami, MaizonoXLeon, CelesXKirigiri
1. Doors Hurt

Dangan Ronpa, another path? A lone boy stood, as he had been for a long time. He was staring at the large building in front of him, dwarfing it's surroundings. This building was Hopes Peak. And the boy was Makoto Naegi. A completely normal High School student. In any other universe, except maybe one, he would have no place standing in front on the prestigious school.

The school wasn't...very...expensive, it was more exclusive. It only took the very best high-school students in their respective fields. So, what was the totally bland Naegi doing here? Well, it was a long chain of events that started with a mistake in the postal system, where a letter inviting someone named Nagito Komaeda to the school, was sent to Naegi instead. Figuring it a huge stroke of luck, over shadowing that of Komaeda, they accepted Naegi instead. So yes, he was only here because the post man screwed up. Naegi didn't care, he was just happy to have been accepted, graduating from Hopes Peak surely meant you would achieve great things. Naegi took a deep breath, and began walking forward towards the door, ready to start the rest of his life. The only things that would stop him would be the unfortunate death of a classmate, a talking bear, or bolted windows. After taking one step through the door, our protagonist promptly passed out.

The first thing Naegi noticed when he woke up were the bolted windows. Then he noticed he was in a classroom. Then he found a rather nasty letter calling him a bastard. He stood up from his chair, he needed to get out of here. It would be as simple as reaching the entrance hall, right? Naegi was careful not to run through the halls, as not to evoke the wrath of any teachers, or prefects. After it became apparent that no-one was even around, Naegi began running as fast as he could, right into the entrance hall. And then he found he couldn't stop. And then he ran right into a steel door. Naegi, for the second time, passed out.

When Naegi woke up, he found he was laying on a bed, in what appeared to be a plain school dormitory...with a camera on one of the walls, then he noticed two people in the room with him. One was a girl with large pigtails, larger than her head in fact. The other was a boy, with...the weirdest hair ever, it appeared to be dreadlocks shooting out at every angle from his head. Naegi slowly sat up, a large headache making it's presence known.

"Oh good, you're awake. Mr. Clairvoyant over here said that you'd be the first to die in here." The girl said, glairing at the boy accompanying her.

"Hey! My predictions are always-" "Lame." The girl said, not even caring she had completely cut him off.

"Oh, right. Intros. I'm Junko Enoshima. Super High-School Level Fashion Girl." Junko said, a bored expression on her face.

"And I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure. Super High-School Level Clairvoyant." Hagakure said, in an obviously better mood than Junko.

"And you are?" Junko asked, though it seemed like she didn't really care.

"Naegi Makoto. Super High-School Level Luck." Naegi said, only to receive the response of derisive laughter from Junko.

"Looks like he was eight, you will be the first to die." Junko said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Um...die?" Naegi asked, suddenly very worried.

"Yeah. Kill or be killed. Kill to escape." Junko said, Naegi began making an effort to subtly climb up the wall.

"That's...one way of putting it." Hagakure said, looking about as worried as Naegi was sure he did.

"Look you'll probably be filled in later. For now you should probably find that creepy bear and get your Room Key. He wouldn't give it to us, so you're in Hagakure's room." Junko said, turning around to leave the room, only to find that a Small Black and White bear was now in the room. Naegi screamed and fell of the bed, Hagakure jumped a few steps back, and Junko crossed her arms.

"Aww, were you bastards talking about little old me? I'm touched. But flattery will get you nowhere closer to getting outta here." The Bear said twirling around in one foot, with a key in his hand. "Monokuma delivery service, here with a room key for Makoto Naegi! I also have a letter for you!" Monokuma said, jumping over Junko and in front of Naegi, who was lying on the floor. Monokuma dropped the key and letter onto Naegi's chest, and ran out of the room in a flash.

"Annoying Two Toned..." Junko began, before groaning and storming out of the room. Naegi grabbed the letter and the key, and stood up.

"Sorry Hagakure...I'll go now." Naegi said, rubbing his head, trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Naegi." Hagakure said, opening the door so Naegi could leave. Naegi left the room and began walking down the narrow hallway, past several doors, each one having an 8-bit picture of the resident. Eventually, Naegi found his. Naegi tried the key he was given with the lock, and after a few seconds of fumbling, a click came from the handle. Naegi opened the door, and entered his room, closing his door and locking it, he had forgotten all about his letter...which he now couldn't find. He moved his fingers around in his pockets a bit, only finding a large hole in his pocket in return. Naegi simply fell onto his bed, whatever it was probably wasn't too important.

-Upupupupupu-

"Hey, I came like you asked."

"You're not who was supposed to be here, but you'll work."

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"It means I need you to die!"

"W-what are you doing? STOP!"

"HYAAAA!"

-Upupupupupu-

**Students Remaining: **

**Makoto Naegi **

**Yasahiro Hagakure**

** Junko Enoshima**

** ? ? ? **

**? ? ? **

**? ? ? **

**? ? ? **

**? ? ? **

**? ? ? **

**? ? ? **

**? ? ? **

**? ? ? **

**? ? ? **

**? ? ? **

**? ? ? **

**? ? ?...?**

AN _ _ _

**Now with less text wall! Dox Uploader...**


	2. Three steps back

Day Two: Part 1

Naegi woke up to the siren sound of a TV turning on. The voice on the TV sounded excited. Naegi sat up and looked at the screen, the Monotoned Bear from last night was on the screen, practically bouncing up and down.

"A body has been discovered! After a breif investigation we shall begin the School Trial!" Monokuma yelled, before the TV clicked off. Naegi was scared, and got off of his bed in a flash, and ran out into the hallway. He looked around, before seeing a girl in a track suit turn the corner, Naegi decided to follow her, and after hearing who he assumed was her screaming, he wished he hadn't. Even though there was a crowd he could see clearly through. Someone was dead, lying in a pool of their own blood, several knives sticking out of their body. Naegi screamed loudly, causing some of the crowd to look at him.

"Do we NEED more screaming? Keep your mouth shut unless you have something useful to say." A Blonde haired boy in a suit said, crossing his arms.

"Glad someone said it." A girl in a main costume replied, covering her mouth.

"Hey! Leave him alone! Ishimaru has been killed!" The girl in a track suit said, snapping back into reality and glaring at the blonde boy.

"Yes. And now it is our job to find out who did it, I suggest we begin our investigation instead of gawking." A girl with light purple hair said, who looked far more calm than anyone else in the crowd.

"What can w-we tell from a c-crime scene like this?" A girl with two long pony tails asked.

"Well, shouldn't we do it detective style? Get everyone's alibis?" Junko asked.

"Probably the best idea." Hagakure answered. Some people split into small groups, trying to get each other's alibis, all except the Purple haired girl, who started investigating the body, and the boy in the suit, who scoffed and walked down the hallway. Naegi simply stared at the body with wide eyes, taking a few steps back, the true horror of the situation taking over his mind, then he was drawn out of his thoughts by someone snapping their fingers in his face.

"Hey, Naegi! You got an alibi?" Junko asked.

"Yeah, I've been asleep since last night when you stormed out." Naegi said holding back the urge to vomit.

"Can anyone vouch for you?" Junko asked, this time seeming more annoyed.

"No. I don't think anyone saw me." Naegi said, the feeling that he was going to vomit getting worse.

"Until someone can, you're on my suspect list." Junko said, storming off. Naegi then realized that everyone in the room was a suspect, and he didn't even know the names of more than three. Naegi decided to talk to the girl investigating the body.

"Um. Hi, I'm Makoto Naegi. Super High-School Level Luck." Naegi said. The Girl got up from her crouching position and looked Naegi over.

"Kyoko Kirigiri." Kirigiri replied, before going back to her investigation. Naegi figured that would be the only responce he got from her from now, and decided to go talk to someone else. Namely the girl in a track suit. Naegi walked up to her and cleared his throat, hoping to grab her attention.

"Huh? Oh, hey!" The girl replied, looking at Naegi, trying not to look at the body that was now in full view, blue hair, red wide open eyes. Naegi could now see where the knives were stabbed, two in the neck, three in his chest, and one in each arm. Someone REALLY wanted to make sure he was dead, suddenly the sense to vomit became way stronger.

"Hi, my name is Makoto Naegi, Super High-School Level Luck." Naegi said.

"Aoi Asahina, Super High-School Level Swimmer." Asahina replied, trying to smile but failing.

"So...Alibi?" Naegi asked, trying to ignore the body now.

"I was in my room all night after Monokuma's announcement of the rules. Come to think of it, aren't you that kid who ran into the door? You're alright now, right?" Asahina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was in Hagakure's room until Nine Thirty, then I went to my room for the rest of the night." Naegi said.

"Oh right! This fell out of your pocket while Junko was dragging you away." Asahina said, handing Naegi a small electric device.

"Eh, what is this?" Naegi asked, as the screen lit up.

"Your electro ID. It keeps track of you, everyone else, map of the area, and evidence." Asahina said, before Monokuma walked into the hallway.

"Oh my, I haven't given you the Monokuma File yet. HERE, FETCH YA BASTARDS!" Monokuma yelled, throwing a few files into the air, before running away laughing. Naegi picked up one of the files, which gave a small summery of the murder.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru was killed sometime after 2:30 AM. The cause of death was being stabbed in the neck.**

Obviously the most helpful thing ever

"Oh, yeah, thanks Asahina!" Naegi said, before walking back over to Junko who was talking to a boy with a single hair point sticking straight up.

_Evidence obtained: Aoi Asahina's Testimony_

_Evidence obtained: Monokuma File 1_

_Evidence Obtained: Knives_

"Hey, Junko, I forgot to ask for your alibi."Naegi said.

"I went to my room after leaving Hagakure's. Fujisaki over there can back that. After that, no-one can confirm anything" Junko said, pointing to a girl talking to Kirigiri. Junko then went back to talking to the boy in front of her.

_Evidence Obtained: Junko Enoshima's Testimony_

"Come back in a bit Naegi, there's something I want to show you." Junko said, montioning for Naegi to leave. Naegi was about to talk to Kirigiri again, only for Monokuma's voice to come over the PA system.

"I forgot to explain the school trial, didn't I? Meet me in the Gym for instructions." Monokuma said, before the PA faided into Static.

"And here I thought things couldn't get any worse." A blue haired girl said, who seemed vagely familiar to Naegi. After a few minutes, everyone was in the gym, waiting for Monokuma's appearence. Suddenly, Monokuma popped out from behind a large podium on a stage.

"Wow! Someone killed without me needing the motive tapes! I'm almost impressed! Guess I have a motive for next time. Still, a murder on the first day? Preeeety extreme. I guess I need to explain the school trial? I already mentioned it, but who cares? I'll make this easy to understand. Someone kills, then you investigate. You will have three hours for this process. After that time is up, you will report to the elevator on this floor, and go to the school courtroom. Then you have to figure out who the mur-" "I'm not doing any of this." Junko said cutting off Monokuma.

"Eh?" Monokuma asked confused.

"Why should we do your dirty work for you? Kill the guilty person yourself!" Junko yelled ignoring Naegi's motions for her to stop.

"OOO! Scary! But I will back down from no evil. Especially a sister killer." Monokuma said putting his paws in front of his mouth.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" Junko yelled, running towards Monokuma, stopping when Naegi put himself between them.

"Stop Junko! Didn't you read the school rules? You can't hurt Monokuma." Naegi said, Junko began screaming loudly and fell to her knees.

"Bastard...bastard...bastard..." Junko muttered to herself, not looking at anyone.

"I'll let you guys continue your investigation. Just remember, the culprit IS among you, after Miss Enoshima's outburst...maybe you should suspect her? I'll leave you bastards to your thoughts." Monokuma said, before jumping back behind the podium. Naegi stood up. There was a murder to solve.

CHAPTER END.

Students remaining: 14/15

Mxqnr Hqrvklpd lv qrw zkr vkh vhhpv.


End file.
